Kisses Make It All Better
by Akira Ichijouji
Summary: After a nasty fall from his bike, Daisuke limps to Ken's apartment for some medical attention. But...he's scared of the peroxide! ^_~ SHOUNEN AI, DAIKEN/KENSUKE.


*-*Disclaimer*-*  
  
Akira: (sighs) "Must I?"  
Ken: "Yes."  
Akira: "Fine. This is my story. Plagiarizing isn't nice, so no stealing."  
Ken: (smiles condescendingly) "C'mon, Akira, that's not all. Out with it."  
Akira: (wails) "Digimon isn't mine, ok????? I wish it was but it's not...Do you know how hard it is for me to admit that? Huh? Huh???"  
Ken: (grins) "That's better."  
  
  
*-*A/N*-*  
  
This was basically just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I think it started when I was driving to school, and I saw someone riding a bike. I always think of alternate situations in response to everyday occurrences, and I was just thinking what would happen if they suddenly ran over a large rock, or rode into a hole, or something, and I was thinking how painful it would be to fall off a bike onto pavement at high speeds. So somehow I started thinking how sweet it would be if Dai got injured on the way to Ken's house, and then if Ken had to wash and bandage him up, while the poor little injured goggle-boy is scared of the peroxide. So boom, this fic was born. ^_^  
  
Oh, and by the way...  
  
THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI, WHICH TRANSLATES DIRECTLY INTO "BOY LOVE". IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF TWO BOYS IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, I PITY YOUR NARROWMINDED SOUL. BUT I DIGRESS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT -- THERE'S A THING CALLED A "BACK BUTTON" AT THE TOP OF YOUR BROWSER. IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GET UPSET OR OFFENDED OR FLAME ME, FOR GOD'S SAKE USE IT. (Hehehe, that's God's "sake", you know, Japanese rice wine? Hehehehehehe...sorry, it's late, I don't tend to make any sense after about 11:00 PM...)  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kisses Make It All Better  
  
by Akira Ichijouji  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Daisuke pedaled faster, the wind blowing back through his spiky auburn hair, nearly upsetting the goggles perched on the top of his head. He grinned, sticking his legs out, letting gravity take over and pull the bike forward down a hill to fantastic speeds. As soon as he was down, the slope began to take a distinctly upward turn, and the bike slowed to a more conservative pace. Daisuke took control of the pedals again, standing up to gain more leverage. There! He conquered the hill, and the concrete seemed to flatten out. Clear sailing all the way to Ken's apartment.  
  
The red-haired boy didn't know exactly why he chose to ride his bike to Ken's house that morning. It *was* an awful long way to Tamachi, but it was such a beautiful day -- spring was slowly sliding into summer, and the morning air was sweet and clear. Although Daisuke could feel heat waves coming up off the sidewalk if he touched his feet to the ground, the bright yellow sun was not unpleasant on his olive skin. The Child of Courage and Friendship leaned his head back, staring up at the fluffy clouds and shaking out his burnished hair in the wind.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was sprawled out on the ground, a foot or so away from his bike. Daisuke blinked confusedly, unsure of what exactly had happened. That was until a painful throbbing from both his knees, both his palms, and the side of one arm informed him.  
  
"Owwwww..." Daisuke whined, tears coming to his eyes. He sat up gingerly, examined his wounds, and discovered that he was bleeding profusely from both knees, and that both his palms and one arm were badly skinned. Luckily he was only a block or so away from Ken's house.  
  
Daisuke slowly got up, his bloodied knees throbbing in protest. He righted his bike, wincing as the raw cuts on his palms came in contact with the rubber of the handlebars. Despite himself, he sniffed, a tear threatening to fall from his eye. He walked his bike the block or so to Ken's apartment, limping, the rush of self-pity threatening to spill out into sobs. He finally made it, painfully locking his bike to the bike-rack outside and mounting the elevator that would take him to Ken's floor.  
  
As the elevator jerked upwards, Daisuke felt a trickle of blood make its way down his leg and soak through his sock. His lips were trembling now, and it was all he could do to keep the from cyring.  
  
Ken opened the door to find a bedraggled and bleeding Daisuke. "Daisuke-kun, what happened?"  
  
The concern in Ken's eyes and voice were just too much for Daisuke. He burst into tears.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Daisuke sat on the kitchen counter, waiting for Ken to come back with the bandages and peroxide. The taller boy had already turned on the kitchen faucet, warming the ice-cold water to something a bit more comfortable. Daisuke sniffed again, another tear making its way down his face. Then Ken bustled into the room, balancing a towel, a washcloth, a medium-sized bottle of peroxide, and a large box of gauze and bandages.  
  
Daisuke was having a difficult time placing his hands anywhere. Wherever he laid them, they hurt. He watched Ken as he set down his armful, dunking the washcloth into the now-warm water. He unceremoniously dabbed it on one of Daisuke's skinned knees, and the smaller boy winced at the stinging. Despite the pain caused by the roaming washcloth, there was something very nice about the way Ken was caring for him.  
  
The Child of Kindness put a hand under Daisuke's calf, lifting his leg up to get the cut in better lighting. His fingers were slender and supportive, but undeniably gentle. Daisuke sniffled again as Ken touched the washcloth to a particularly sensitive spot in his cut.  
  
"Shh-shh," Ken said in a soothing tone, continuing his ministrations. At long last, Daisuke's cuts were free from dirt and gravel, and had pretty much stopped bleeding. Ken reached into the box of bandages, freeing a wad of cotton balls. He laid it on the counter, separating one and unscrewing the lid off the bottle of peroxide.  
  
Daisuke panicked. "You're not putting that on me, are you, Ken?" He edged away slightly.  
  
"Of course I am. You don't want to get an infection, do you?" Ken held the cotton ball to the mouth of the bottle, swiftly turning it over and soaking the cotton through with peroxide.  
  
Daisuke shook his head. Ken took a step closer, and Daisuke took a scoot away, almost falling into the sink in the process. "You're not coming anywhere near me with that stuff!"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes. "Daisuke..." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
"No! Stay away!" Daisuke hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
"Oh, stop acting like such a big baby..." Ken admonished, coming another step closer as Daisuke tried to melt into the wall. He covered his eyes with one hand, setting the bottle down on the counter. "I give up..." he said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Ha!" Daisuke uncurled from the wall. Quicker than a Lightening Claw, Ken grabbed hold of Daisuke's legs and was dabbing peroxide onto them. The redhead wailed, trying unsuccessfully to free himself as the peroxide stung into his wounds. A moment later, Ken released a pouting and betrayed Daisuke. "Hey, that wasn't nice..."  
  
"Daisuke, come on...it wasn't *that* bad, was it? Let me see your hands."  
  
"No."  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Ken had either cajoled or tricked Daisuke into letting him peroxide all his scrapes. Daisuke was still pouting, staring at Ken with huge, mournful eyes. The indigo-haired boy suppressed a smile, emptying the box of bandages out onto the counter. Ken selected four large pads, removing the plastic backings and placing them neatly over the scrapes on Daisuke's knees and hands. He then cut some gauze, laying it over the skinned-up part of the smaller boy's arm and covering the entire mess with a wide piece of medical tape.  
  
"There, all set." Ken smiled at Daisuke, leaning down to lightly place a kiss over the bandage on one of the red-haired boy's knees.  
  
"What are you doing?" Daisuke inquisitively tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Kissing it to make it better, of course," Ken said matter-of-factly, dropping another kiss on Daisuke's other knee. The breath caught in the redhead's throat as Ken softly and tenderly kissed his arm, then the palms of his hands.  
  
"I think I might be hurt some other places, too," Daisuke said urgently as the taller boy straightened up. Ken looked at him strangely.  
  
"After all that, you want me to *know* about any other injuries? That's strangley masochistic coming from you," Ken mused.  
  
Daisuke blushed, looking down, trying to hide his burning face. Ken noticed, however, lifting the other boy's chin with a slender hand. He grinned, looking into embarrassed chocolate eyes. Daisuke blushed harder, and Ken put one hand on his hip.  
  
"Oh, I see..." Ken said in a vaguely flirtatious tone. He took his hand away from Daisuke's chin, using it to lift one brown and bandaged hand to his lips. The redhead broke into a smile as Ken's lips brushed his palm, and then into a wide grin as they made their way softly and tenderly up his arm. Daisuke's heart began thudding strangely as Ken's lips crept higher, not letting the obstacle of Daisuke's shirt deter them. Ken just bypassed the shoulder completely, skipping straight to the lovely expanse of Daisuke's throat. The smaller boy took a shaky breath, paralyzed with pleasure, as Ken's lips touched the space directly below his ear. Daisuke knew what was coming, of course, since Ken had begun dropping kisses on a direct path towards his lips, but it didn't quite register until he felt them, delicate and soft, upon his own. Ken was leaning on him completely now, and Daisuke's hands, of their own volition, came up to rest against the indigo-haired boy's warm back. He felt a hand tangle up through his hair, and a thumb rub softly along the line of his cheekbone, but all that was inconsequential compared to the tender sweetness of Ken's kiss.  
  
Suddenly his injuries were the farthest thing from Daisuke's mind.  
  
*I guess kissing does make it all better,* Daisuke thought absently as he began kissing back.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
THE END  
  
"It was short, but it was fun."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


End file.
